


Pain

by LaReveuse



Category: Majo no Ie | The Witch's House, The Witch's House
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReveuse/pseuds/LaReveuse
Summary: Ellen has always hated her life from the very beginning. Always pain, always suffering, and no love. Viola's life isn't so perfect, too. Before the game, she first had a horrible and life threatening ordeal.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from ff.net: 3/7/13

It hurts so much. I feel like I'm going to die, but I know I can't. Even though mother and father don't love me, they do keep up the image of being _loving_ parents by hiring special doctors for me and giving me medicine to prolong my suffering. But I know it's all an act. They wouldn't want the public to know that they neglect their only daughter.

* * *

Today, I went with father and his hunting party to watch them hunt. I've been waiting for years for him to allow me, and at last he said yes. Father said that I should always stay behind him, so I did. I had bad experience with guns in the past, so it's best to take his advice. Oh, and I caught a rabbit in the woods, and father allowed me to keep it! I'll name him Snowball. Father is the best!

* * *

I hate myself for being born. I hate my sickness. I hate mother and father. I hate my cruel and pitiful life. I hate them all.

* * *

I almost lost Snowball today. I was panicking all over, so I followed him through the woods and into a rabbit hole, and I found so many rabbits! How adorable!

* * *

I just want to be loved. Why can't they understand that? _They_ believe that medicine and special treatment will cure me, but I think they're wrong. The medicine is poison for me. Every drop, every spoonful, every swallow kills me little by little. Maybe if _they_ loved me more, maybe…

* * *

The doctor always said that I am a healthy child, and that getting sick is normal for children my age. But this fever is probably the worst of all my fevers. Father is afraid that I will die, and I am afraid of leaving father alone. If only the medicine tastes better, then I would gladly drink more of it, but father said that as long as he loves me, I'll get better.

* * *

The doctors said that it's a miracle I am now able to move. Mother and father feign tears of joy. It's all an act. I could see through them. It's all just an act. A few days left, my master. Just a little while, and I'm going to be free.

* * *

Still sick. I could barely write in my diary. Father stayed with me the whole time. He's so sad, and I swear I heard him crying last night. I don't want to die. But the doctor said that I still have some hope, unlike one of his patients who he had already given up…

* * *

I don't have any pity for them. Pity is for the merciful. Are they merciful? Do they deserve my pity? I don't think so.

* * *

Already feeling a little better. Father is now in a better mood, and went out to hunt again. Thank God I'm getting better. If I died, then father will be lonely. He doesn't want to lose me, like he lost mother. I pity him.

* * *

It's going to be my final day in this pitiful body of mine. I thank you, master. Without making me a witch, I would have already died from my illness. And maybe mother and father too, for creating me, but I still hate you though. Thank you too, my friend. Maybe if we meet again, you'll get my pity, my dearest friend Viola.

* * *

I'm going to visit my friend again. I promised I would make food for her. How long has she been sick, anyway? Poor girl. But she's my friend, and I would like her to feel better and recover from her illness. Like father said when I was almost dying, love is the best medicine of them all. I love her because she's my friend. So anyway, I'm leaving now. I hope you'll get better soon, Ellen.

 

 


End file.
